


down the slide

by whitherwaywill



Series: one chapter wonders [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitherwaywill/pseuds/whitherwaywill
Summary: ginny helps pansy overcome her fear
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Series: one chapter wonders [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689838
Kudos: 18





	down the slide

Ginny hummed quietly as she padded down the hall of the flat she shared with Pansy. Reaching the living room, she hovered in the doorway. Pansy was sitting on their small couch, absorbed in a wizarding biography that Hermione had no doubt recommended to her.

Sneakily, Ginny slunk up behind the other woman, and snatched the book out of her hands.

“Hey!” Pansy protested, eyes narrowing. She reached for her wand. “Accio – “

“Wait!” Ginny exclaimed, fumbling the book as Pansy’s half formed spell attempted to get it back.

“Wait?” Pansy lowered her wand, but a confused expression appeared upon her face. “If I wait, you might steal it, like you stole my shoes.”

Ginny burst out in laughter, flopping down onto the couch. She tugged Pansy over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

“That was two years ago...and I did not _steal_ your shoes, you left them behind because you were too busy worrying about escaping your one-night stand rather than what you were wearing.”

“Whose closet are they in now?”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “We share a closet, Pans.”

Pansy giggled. “I can’t fault you that argument. A shared closet. Just like everything else in our life.” A happy sigh escaped her.

“Speaking of sharing.” Ginny cleared her throat. “Want to tell me about the slide?”

Pansy tensed. The slide. Oh, that Merlin forsaken slide.

“Slide? What slide?” she asked innocently.

“You know what I’m talking about,” Ginny said unshakably. “Tell me why you wouldn’t go on the slide.”

Pansy groaned. She couldn’t pretend she hadn’t seen this coming. But still, she would’ve been very happy putting off the conversation forever.

A muggle slide was the stuff of nightmares.

It had happened two weeks prior. Hermione and Ron had just moved into their new home, in a muggle neighborhood. The number of charms placed on that lot to protect both the Weasleys and their unborn child was staggering.

In the backyard, there was a tall metal structure. An excited Hermione had pointed it out, mentioning that the previous owners had left it behind. Then, she explained how it worked.

Pansy had thought it was some sort of medieval muggle torture instrument. Even after seeing many of her friends and their children go down it, she still wasn’t convinced it wasn’t.

It was like a magic carpet, except you had no control over where you were going.

Ginny, always ready to try something new, had swung up the ladder at the back. Egged on by her nephews’ cheers, she had slid down. Eyes bright, she walked up to Pansy and dared her to do the same.

Pansy refused.

And Pansy had continued refusing, even after Ginny began to include Harry and Draco and Hermione and Ron and Theo in the argument.

Eventually, she accepted Pansy’s ‘no’. But it had been with a sidelong look that confirmed this would be revisited later.

Pansy grimaced as she remembered Teddy and James’ shrieks as they flew down that mountainous slope at an alarming speed.

“I’m an adult,” she informed Ginny.

“I’m well aware.”

“Adults don’t go down slides.”

“I did.”

“You’re a child at heart, Ginny.” Pansy lifted her hand to pat Ginny’s cheek.

“Harry did.”

“Harry has a child to go down the slide with.”

Ginny sighed. She quietly stroked Pansy’s hair for a moment. “Pans, why wouldn’t you go down the slide with me?”

Pansy deliberated a moment, choosing her words carefully. “I don’t care to fall, even if I am technically sitting down.”

“Maybe it’s not so much falling as it is…springing forward. I think sometimes you have to take a leap of faith. It’s good to jump without knowing what’s on the other side.”

Pansy snorted. She sat up, Ginny’s arms falling from her shoulders as Pansy moved just an inch too far away for them to rest comfortably. “You sound like you’re planning on making me jump off a building. I’m not having it, Weasley.”

“Not a building,” Ginny smirked. Her eyes sparkled in a way that Pansy had learned to fear. “Just a slide. You don’t even have to jump.”

Pansy frowned, scooting back to lean against the arm of the couch. “No, you just want me to fall,” she muttered.

Ginny’s grin widened as she crossed her legs in front of her, turning to face Pansy and scoot forward until their knees were touching. Reaching out, she took Pansy’s hands in her own. “I thought you already had fallen,” she murmured, bringing Pansy’s hands to her lips. “For me.”

Pansy sighed, all of the fight flooding out of her as she met Ginny’s soft brown eyes with her own. “I don’t want to go on the slide,” she said petulantly. “It’s…undignified.”

Ginny shrugged. “It’s fun.”

“It could break,” Pansy continued. “I could fall down the ladder at the back.”

Ginny raised her eyebrows. “Really, now.”

“I don’t want to land in the dirt!”

“Cushioning charm.”

“It could burn me. Sliding across something causes an extreme amount of friction, and – “

“Pansy…”

“It’s a bad idea,” Pansy insisted desperately. “If my mother found out –“

Ginny’s hands briefly tightened around Pansy’s. “How would she find out?” she asked. “I’ll be the only one to know.”

“And Ron, and Hermione…”

“We’ll jump their fence.”

Pansy shook her head. She trembled, pulling her hands away from Ginny’s. “I can’t,” she whispered. “I can’t be perfect falling down a slide.”

Ginny’s eyes filled with compassion. She edged forward, swinging Pansy’s legs over her own and gathering her girlfriend into her lap. “You don’t have to be perfect with me,” she reassured Pansy. “I love every part of you.”

Pansy smiled, resting her head on Ginny’s shoulder.

“So,” Ginny continued. “Slide?”

Pansy groaned, falling back against the couch. “Fine.”

“Finally!” Ginny cheered quietly, throwing her arms into the air. Pansy shook her head, unable to hide her own beaming smile at the sight of Ginny’s happiness. Her lips curved deviously as she drew herself off the couch once more. Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to Ginny’s jawline. Pulling away slightly, she moved until she was sitting fully on Ginny’s lap. “Pansy, what are you doing?” Ginny asked, a laughing tone coating her voice.

“I agreed to go on the slide,” Pansy said. She had shrugged off her dismay, and her voice was suddenly flirtatious. “What do I get in return?”

Ginny snorted, an unladylike giggle escaping her. “Ever the Slytherin,” she said. “Well, I’m sure that something can be arr –“

The rest of her sentence was cut off as Pansy’s mouth covered her own.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Two days later, Pansy was once again surveying Hermione and Ron’s new backyard. Except this time, she was doing it from the top of the slide.

“Just sit down, and slide!” Ginny encouraged her.

Pansy looked down. From where she was standing, the ground seemed miles away. She began to shake her head vehemently.

“No. Definitely not.”

“Well, I had hoped to maybe do this differently, but since it seems you need further inspiration…”

Pansy’s eyes widened in disbelief. Ginny had gotten down on one knee, kneeling in the soft turf at the bottom of the slide. As Pansy watched incredulously, her girlfriend reached into a pocket and pulled out a navy blue box – just the right size for a ring.

“You!” Pansy cried out. “How dare you!” Her dark eyes flashed, glaring down at Ginny.

Ginny didn’t even have the decency to blush, or even to look slightly taken aback. She just gazed up at Pansy, a soft smile on her face.

“How dare I?” she repeated. “Pansy Parkinson, I haven’t made a secret of how much I love and adore you. I don’t think you’ve ever had reason to doubt my intentions, ever since you first banged down my apartment door, demanding I return the high heels I borrowed.”

“Stole.” Pansy’s eyes narrowed, although a smile of her own was beginning to grow on her face. “You stole those shoes.”

Ginny continued on, only acknowledging Pansy’s comment with a wink. “I was always planning on returning them, Pansy. You just made my life easier by coming to me first.”

“Ginny…”

Ginny outright laughed. Opening the box, she held it above her head. The diamond inside sparkled blindingly in the sun’s light. “I have this pretty little bauble down here waiting for you, Pans,” she teased. “Are you going to come down the slide and get it?”

Pansy gripped the railing in front of her. She stole a longing glance behind her, at the ladder, which would take far too long to climb. Pansy growled in frustration. Facing forward again, she sat down, stretching her legs down the slope of the slide. A determined scowl formed on her face she prepared to push off.

Then, praying to Merlin and Morgana and any other entity who would listen, Pansy launched herself down the slide.

The air whipped past her face, startling a squeal out of her as she hurtled down the slide. She felt an exhilarating rush, gliding down the slide. All too soon, it was over. In one smooth moment Pansy felt her feet touch the ground. Then, Ginny was spinning her in a circle.

A laugh startled Pansy as she added another spin to face her girlfriend. Smiling widely, she rested her forehead against Ginny. She could feel small strands of her hair escaping her perfectly sculpted low bun, tickling her neck, but she didn’t care.

“I went down the slide,” she said breathlessly, looking into Ginny’s eyes.

Ginny grinned. “Do you want your prize?” She unwound one of her arms from Pansy, holding out the blue box. It was still open. The ring glinted up at Pansy, but the woman wasn’t paying any attention to it. She was watching Ginny.

Under her steady gaze, Ginny swallowed, and broke eye contact, turning her gaze to the ring. She held it out. “Put it on,” she encouraged Pansy.

“Wait a minute,” Pansy interrupted, holding up a finger. “I haven’t said yes yet.”

Ginny laughed nervously. “Yes, but – you’re going to…right?”

Pansy let a slow smirk creep onto her face. Ginny shifted her weight. The air between them was silent. Not even the rustling of the leaves in the summer breeze broke the silence.

Finally, the smirk on Pansy’s face lost its edge, and she spoke. “Would I ever say no?” she asked softly.

Her quiet question was answer enough. Ginny’s whole face brightened as she beamed. Quickly, she removed the ring from the box. Pansy held out her hand.

Nothing could dampen the joy they both felt as Ginny slid the ring onto Pansy’s finger.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

“Ack – Oh, Merlin, my eyes…” Ron stumbled into Hermione’s office, collapsing dramatically in the first available chair.

“What’s wrong?” Hermione asked, looking up from the ream of papers she was analyzing.

Ron pointed wordlessly in the direction of the door. “Did you know my sister and her girlfriend are in the backyard?”

Hermione’s confusion cleared. “Oh, yes. Ginny asked if they could come over. She said something about our slide…” Crisis averted, she returned to her work.

“So – you’re also aware that my sister and her girlfriend are _snogging_ in our backyard?”

Hermione’s head snapped up. She had to fight back a smile at the sight of her husband. Ron was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “My _baby sister,_ Hermione!” Ron exclaimed, raising his hands awkwardly. “A man should never have to see something like that. Why – why would they even be doing that here?”

At this, the smile completely escaped Hermione’s control. “Oh, I might have some idea,” she said nonchalantly. “I did take Ginny ring shopping.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Author's Note:**

> it's fluff and i've decided this is one of my favorite pairings


End file.
